Sad Truths
by Blue Eyed Assasin
Summary: James becomes a father through MI6 and has to move to metropolis Kansas. Then to Smallville. The story takes place just after the hundredth episode of Smallville, will contain Smallville spoilers. RnR please, I know this is not like bond but Hey why not.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own James Bond… or Daniel Craig's version... if it did it would involve less clothing ;P I also do not own Smallville or any of its characters.

James walked down the large corridor to M's office where he sat and greeted Miss Moneypenny. She smiled and blushed a little before saying hello and good morning in return. Bond pulled a large file folder out from under his arm and began to look through it. It was about a small town in Kansas that had some odd experiences with terrorists, collisions with space, and random occurrences of madness and massive power outages. Bond glanced through the file once more before he heard the beep of Moneypenny's pager.

"Send him in" He heard an old woman's voice say. Bond stood up and smiled once more at the cute secretary. Bond loved to ogle Penny, which is what they called her for short. She was gorgeous, she had a perfect figure, was friendly and welcoming. He knew that she had feelings for him also. He knew that it would be lovely to indulge in his fantasies about her, but she was too innocent. Another life perhaps.

James pushed open the large wooden doors that led him into M's office. He walked in and took a seat across from her. She tossed him another file and stood up.

"I am going to ask you something that, if refused will not be held against you."  
She said this as she wandered over to the window. She sighed and then looked back at him. "As you know the small town of Smallville has experienced odd occurrences for years that the American government has managed to cover up. But since the last meteor shower that occurred last month, things have been harder to hide. They've found a child that was abandoned by its parents during the shower and is now showing inhuman patterns in its DNA. Bond they want an agent to look after the child, as their own." She walked back over to the desk and looked at the Agent. "The only thing is, if it begins to display any inhuman abilities you are to inform us and we are to take the child for testing"

Bond sat there as thoughts were traveling through his head. He was older than most agents on the field, he had done countless missions and standing at the age of 31 this seemed like a good opportunity to serve crown and country safely and in a way he had planned to. Bond agreed and M pushed the file folder towards him. You are going to take a residence in Metropolis for now; it is only about an hours drive to Smallville, if you decide to change your residence we insist that it must be in the vicinity of Smallville. Any questions?" She asked.

"Just one" Bond replied, "Why isn't the CIA taking care of this?"

" They did, but after long deliberation we needed someone loyal, and someone willing to take the position. You leave tomorrow, we'll send movers to take care of your things, say good bye to everyone because you won't be back here under official business for a long time." Bond nodded and left the room.

As he walked by he said nothing to Penny, this was something very sudden and something that he was debating whether or not to regret it.

James was recalling all of this as he stood in the kitchen of his house making supper. It had been 16 years earlier and his daughter Nikka was now 18 years old. She had eyes that were as blue as his and dirty blond hair. So, it was easy for him to convince her that he was her biological father. After residing in Metropolis for a couple of years James decided that it was time to pack it up and take residence in a small old farm house in Smallville. Nikka had been growing up and the temptations of a large city on a young girl were very stressing. Besides, this assignment that James had been on for 16 years was like a long retirement and he figured he should treat it as such. Bond's train of thought fluttered away when he dropped a piece of meat and his black lab ran up and gulped it down.

"Lizzy, you silly old girl" He said as he rubbed her head. He had gotten Lizzy for Nikka as a present when they moved when she was twelve. He thought it was important for her to have a friend because he didn't know how long it would be until she made friends in Smallville. But, just as her father, friends were easy to make. Just then Nikka walked into the front door. She dropped her school bag and looked at her father with a large smile.

"Is it alright if I go and see the Kent's for a bit."

" Why what's going on?" Bond asked as he turned around to look at his daughter. Even though she wasn't really his daughter that was how he felt and he had decided years earlier that he would never allow MI6 or the CIA to have her if she experienced any odd changes.

"Well, Mr. Kent won the election last night and I thought it would be nice to go and give them a congratulations." She smiled at her dad. Who looked at her, gave her a sloppy smile and waved his hand for her to go ahead.

Nikka drove up to the cute yellow farmhouse and got out of her car. It seemed that Lois and Chloe were their too because both of their cars were parked outside. Nikka walked up the stairs of the porch with her apple pie of congratulations. She knocked on the door and Lois answered. Nikka could see that her eyes were slightly red and almost teary.

"Oh, I'm here to give this to Mr. Kent as a congratulations." Nikka smiled and lifted the pie slightly. All of a sudden Lois' expression changed to anger and she opened the screen door and stepped onto the porch.

"What kind of joke are you trying to pull" She snarled.

"Wh-wh- what?" Nikka finally managed to stammer out. Nikka could see Clark coming through the hallway and gave a silent sigh of relief and thought to herself. 'Clark Kent, always there to save the day.'

"Lois" he said and she moved into the house and walked towards the kitchen. "Come on inside" he said to Nikka as he motioned for her to come in. Nikka looked at the pictures adorning the house. Martha and Jonathan sitting together on the porch with a young Clark.

"Oh, Nikka. Hi" Martha said as she scrambled to wipe the tears from her eyes.

" What happened?" Nikka finally asked as she set the pie on the counter and sat at the table, waiting for an answer.

"Jonathan, um" Martha stopped to take a breath and make an attempt to cease her crying. "Well, he passed away last night. He stumbled out of the barn and had a heart attack."

"Oh my god" Nikka replied. " I'm so sorry. Listen if you need a hand with anything at all me and my dad are here for you two and we'll help as much as we can." Nikka stood up and touched Jonathan's jacket that had been left on the back of her chair. All of a sudden she froze and her eyes turned a silvery white colour.

When she opened her eyes she found herself inside the Kent barn, voices swarming around her and there before her stood Jonathan Kent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Well that's my first chapter. I dunno what you think so I will totally need reviews, umm, well the Father idea I got after watching the episode of Heroes when you learn everything about Claire's dad, I though doing it in Smallville would be kind of cool and I really like X-overs. So I really need some reviews and what not so I can know what you all think.


End file.
